


Cauldron Full Of Hot Strong Something

by clotpolesonly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly
Summary: Sometimes magic is not the most aromatic endeavor. Derek's nose does not appreciate what Stiles does for them.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 20
Kudos: 305





	Cauldron Full Of Hot Strong Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sourirs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourirs/gifts).



> for ask meme prompt number 72: "When One Person’s Face Is Scrunched Up, And The Other One Kisses Their Lips/Nose/Forehead", which just screamed sensitive werewolf noses to me XD

Stiles was so caught up in his spell-casting that he didn’t notice Derek had arrived until he heard the whine. He glanced up from his pot—he _refused_ to refer to it as a cauldron, no matter how much Scott insisted that that was the most reasonable term for it—to find Derek still in the doorway, a look on his face like he’d just had literal dog shit shoved under his nose.

“What is that godawful stench?” Derek demanded, hand hovering in front of his face, apparently torn between pinching his nose and _finding_ the offensive odor to roust it from the pack house.

Stiles did not laugh, because he was a good boyfriend like that, but he also did not stop his mixing. “Babe, you knew I was doing the spell today,” he pointed out, tipping in another vial and giving it a stir. “I warned you your nose might not like it.”

In a most dog-like show of displeasure that Derek would probably deny to his dying day, he _whined._ “It’s gonna stink up the place for days! Why did you have to do it in our bedroom?”

“Um, maybe because the spell is _for_ our bedroom.” A sprig of herbs dumped in, promptly immolated and absorbed as the concoction turned a mossy green. “A sound-dampening spell wouldn’t do us any good in here if I performed in the living room.” Another vial upended. “You _do_ want us to be able to have sex without getting a detailed critique from Erica over breakfast the next morning, don’t you?”

“It wouldn’t be so bad if she hadn’t made up actual score cards,” Derek mumbled.

Stiles snorted. “In your defense,” he said gamely, “she started that on your birthday. I was in fine form that night, if I do say so myself, and it only stood to reason that I gave you more orgasms than you gave me. The birthday boy always gets special orgasms! I’m sure things would shake out pretty evenly if a more thorough statistical study was done.”

The mere idea of such a thing seemed to give Derek physical pain. “Just finish the spell,” he sighed. “Quickly, please.”

He rubbed at his poor, affronted nose, expression getting very close to what Stiles could rightfully call _pouting._ It was honestly adorable.

As quickly as he could without making any unfortunate mistakes, Stiles threw in the last of the necessary ingredients and stirred it up. A few chanted phrases and a metaphysical push was all it took to blot out the ambient noise that was Isaac and Jackson having a shouting match downstairs and Erica and Hayden squealing over something in the rec room. A blessed silence fell over them, even with the door still open, and Derek’s eyebrows went up.

Even so, the surprise on his face was still not enough to erase the stank face. Shoving the pot aside, Stiles clambered to his feet, trying not to snicker too obviously.

“See?” he said, gesturing around the quiet room. “Totally worth it, right?”

“That is yet to be determined,” Derek said grumpily, but he let Stiles run fingers through his hair anyway.

Stiles made an indignant noise, pressing in closer until Derek had no choice but to wrap arms around his waist. “Are you saying that uninterrupted, fully private and not eavesdropped upon sex with yours truly is not worth any price?”

Derek seemed to really consider it for a moment, but then he got another whiff and his whole face contorted again. “It really does smell _awful."_

Stiles gave into the laugh this time. He dropped a kiss right on Derek’s scrunched up nose, ignoring the growl it earned him, and patted his cheek. “We’ll open a window.”

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr!](https://clotpolesonly.tumblr.com/post/190225751651/jess-for-the-prompt-thing-72)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Испытание для волчьего носа](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040802) by [Koma_ami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami)




End file.
